


Trust

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: You help Dimentio out after all of his hard work~





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Im suing myself

You trusted him.

 

You fully and truly trusted him.

 

Dimentio.

 

You believed that Dimentio would build a better new world, oppose to Count Bleck.

 

The two of you were servants to Count Bleck, and you knew of his plan to overthrow the Count.

 

One day, you had tried to prank him whilst he was coming up with his plan, therefore giving you knowledge of the jester’s scheme, and frankly, you weren’t mad. 

 

You didn’t think that the Count would create a better world for all of you, as he was driven from his own self-pity and sadness.

 

And, even though Dimentio wanted the Chaos Heart for himself, and destroy the worlds for his own selfish reason, you still believe he’d lead you all in a better path than the Count.

 

Even then, with his plan to overthrow the Count, all worked out, the jester still is finding some difficulties of executing stuff along the way.

 

Watching his smiling, masked, face, you could tell he was getting frustrated.

 

You wanted to help in some way or form, but what to do?

 

Upon your time working as one of the Count’s minions, you had gradually taken a liking to the psychotic jester.

 

And the way of helping him you had in mind would certainly show that to him.

Walking over to the jester in a slow fashion, you began quivering a bit, you have never made a move like this on him.

 

“Whatever are you doing, dear (name)?”.

 

You could here the smirk in his voice, that damned smirk he keeps on his mask, in his voice.

 

But you guessed it added to his twisted charm.

 

“I-I uhh… W-well I-” You babbled out, already regretting doing this.

 

Dimentio’s non-existent eyebrows raised in amusement as he let out an airy chuckle, his full attention to turned to you.

 

“Well, do say it, my dear. I haven’t got all day.”

 

Regaining a composed composure, you rather shakily spoke up.

 

“It seems as though, lately you’ve been stressed a great deal. I’m not sure if it’s complications in the plan or something else but..”

 

Taking a shaky breath you continued,

 

“..I want to help you in whatever way you have in mind.”

 

The jester’s eyes began lighting up with excitement and something you couldn’t quite make out…

 

\- Oh wait.. It was lust.

 

You were ready for this, since the thought of helping him struck you, but now, your mind began taking second thoughts.

 

“Anything you say?” 

 

That damned smirk, you could practically HEAR it.

 

You nodded, and your face began to flush.

 

“You and me both already know what was implied, (name),”

 

He turns, so that he’s facing you, but still shorter, as he’s sitting.

 

He uncrossed his legs, and rests one of his hands on his chin.

 

“Go ahead, my dear (name).”

 

His voice darkens just a bit and his smirk grows wider,

 

“Pleasure me, my lady.”

 

Face already burning, you walked whatever remaining distance you had, to the deranged jester.

 

You look into his eyes, and he smiles in return, and urging smile, a lustful smile.

 

You slightly nodded, and after taking a slight breath of hesitance, you got on your knees.

 

The latter smiled even more wide somehow and uncrossed his legs, looking down at you.

 

You began to fiddle with his pants, blushing wildly and looking down, and to the side, anywhere, but him.

 

He laughed lightly at the trouble you had undoing his pants but made no effort to help you.

 

Finally undoing the button and whatever puzzle his pants were, you got his err -- member, to stick out of the hole where the zip is.

 

“Not wanting to fully do it (name)?” 

 

The male laughed.

 

You felt embarrassed, and someone degraded, but you’ve already gotten pretty far, and Dimentio wouldn’t let you back out.

 

Heck, did you even want to back out?

 

You looked at his cock.

 

It was quite big, and shaped nicely, and you couldn’t help but notice it was hard already.

 

Has this jester been hiding something from you?

 

Looking down, face flushing, you grabbed his appendage at the base, lightly.

 

Completely new to this, you had no clue what you were doing.

 

Beginning to feel a bit more confident, you began to move your hand, against his cock, in a rhythmic pattern.

 

The jester let out a light grunt, barely audible, but still there.

 

Feeling slightly accomplished, and began moving your hand a bit quicker.

 

Earning… A laugh from the latter.

 

There goes your confidence.

 

“H-Hah you’re quite cute (name).” He breathed out, panting ever so softly.

 

He reached down, gripping your cheek, making you look up at him.

 

He smiled widely at this, and used his other hand on your other cheek, gripping them like a mom to a child.

 

Except there was no love in this.

 

It was pure mockery and degradation.

 

But, you didn’t care.

 

You still loved him and you supposed your idea of a happy and healthy relationship with this jester would always just be a fantasy.

 

Deciding this may be the only time you express your love for him, even in an unpassionate, and scandalous display, you wanted to go all out.

 

Removing your hand, now covered in pre-cum, off his member, you shook your face free of his hands.

 

Your cheeks were quite red and they kinda hurt from his grip.

 

What a bastard.

 

His smirk dropped at you shaking his hands off and removing your own, but he giggled slightly   
when he realized what you were doing.

 

Slowly moving your head over to his member, you lowered your mouth onto the tip.

 

Deciding to tease like he teased you, you licked and kissed the top, but not going any further.

 

“Very bold of you (name) -”

 

He chuckled, using a hand to push your head down fully onto his length.

 

“- But I, am the dominant one here, dear.”

 

You did your best to hold back a gag at the sudden length, filling your mouth.

 

You scowled at the condescending tone in his voice when he said ‘dear’.

 

What a prick.

 

You felt one gloved hand position itself under your chin, making you look into his condescending eyes of ecstasy and pleasure.

 

You continued bobbing your head up and down on his length, looking to the side.

 

The latter began to let out more and more groans, signalling he’s close.

 

You slowed as a response.

 

Huffing and panting, you looked up and smirked at the magician, earning a scowl from him.

 

“F-Fine, if that’s how you wanna be,”

 

He breathed out, pushing you off of him, he stood and grabbed you quite roughly by your shoulders and pushed you against the wall, rather hard.

 

Pinning you down, he leaned forward.

 

“Then, I can play this little game too.”

 

Let’s just say, the rest of his night with you was a flurry of cruel and twisted pleasure.


End file.
